


Фактор – девственность

by Lavender_Prime, Leon1821



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Virginity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon1821/pseuds/Leon1821
Summary: Какаши схватили и собираются принести в жертву как девственника. Спасти его можно только одним способом





	Фактор – девственность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127350) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> Танка взяты из американского сборника клуба любителей японской поэзии

Тяжелая дверь, вся покрытая резьбой, открылась беззвучно, лишь с тихим шуршанием. И это встревожило Какаши больше, чем он хотел бы признать – даже больше, чем знание того, что он висит между двумя столбами, привязанный к ним за запястья и лодыжки, по пояс голый и без маски. Узник.  
Нет, сильнее всего ему на нервы подействовало отсутствие какой-либо реакции на попытку собрать хоть крупицу чакры.  
Какаши тщательно следил, чтобы внутреннее смятение никак не отразилось на лице. В конце концов, апатия – тоже маска не из худших, и чем свободнее тюремщики будут чувствовать себя рядом с ним, тем выше шанс, что они начнут совершать ошибки. Он уже сломал запястье одному монаху, пришедшему совершить ритуал и покачивающему своей курильницей слишком близко от пальцев Какаши.  
В следующий раз, поклялся себе Какаши, он уложит как минимум одного из них.  
Но пока он безучастно, ничего не говоря, наблюдал за приближением очередного посетителя. В одной руке монах держал ведро с водой, отдававшей слабым запахом лилий, в другой была зажата губка. Как и у остальных, его лицо было скрыто глубоким желтоватым капюшоном.  
Значит, очередной очистительный ритуал.  
Пальцы Какаши непроизвольно дернулись, когда фигура в капюшоне зашла к нему со спины, но больше он никак не отреагировал, даже вида не подал. Просто отсчитывал время: этот монах казался довольно молодым – возможно, он что-нибудь напутает, и это даст Какаши шанс.  
Однако монах во многом отличался от прочих. Его движения были бесшумными и точными, больше походя на дань уважения, чем на чуть ли не благоговейное почтение, оказываемое другими их последней жертве. Вскоре Какаши услышал плеск, а затем по его обнаженным плечам скользнула губка. Но на этот раз все тоже было иначе. Остальные старательно избегали касаться Какаши голыми руками, но Какаши вдруг ясно ощутил, как монах прижал кончики пальцев к его спине.  
По телу прошла непроизвольная дрожь, и все притупленные органы чувств обострились в предчувствии опасности. Словно этого было мало, губка вновь скользнула по спине, а монах наклонился еще ближе. Его шепот защекотал ухо Какаши:

_Чрез стекла узор_  
Наблюдаю, как цветы  
Моего сердца  
Сгибаются под волной  
Самых разных иллюзий.

  
Какаши замер от удивления. Это был код шиноби: он сам пару раз произносил эту танка, но ему еще никогда не доводилось бывать в настолько неудачном положении, чтобы слышать ее самому.  
Перевод стиха был таков: «Я, шиноби Конохи, пришел спросить, нужно ли тебя вытаскивать. Опиши свою ситуацию»  
На это Какаши мог ответить лишь:

_Комара пятно_  
Видно на плече моём.  
Небольшая смерть,  
О которой известно,  
И уже привычная.

  
Перевод: «Меня нужно вытаскивать. В противном случае высока вероятность смерти».  
От последних слов шиноби в монашеской робе с силой втянул носом воздух. Но ритм движений, с которым «лжемонах» продолжал аккуратно омывать спину Какаши, не изменился.  
– Наблюдают? – еле слышно спросил он.  
Какаши покачал головой.  
– Нет.  
Тот монах со сломанным запястьем кричал через тяжелую резную дверь добрых минут пять, прежде чем кто-то пришел ему на помощь.  
Мокрая губка шлепнулась на пол, шиноби обошел Какаши, стягивая капюшон, и встал перед ним.  
От вида знакомого лица сердце Какаши сделало кульбит.  
– Ирука-сенсей, – поприветствовал он, тщательно сдерживая облегчение в голосе, – не ожидал вас здесь увидеть. Мы почти в трех неделях пути от Конохи.  
Ирука усмехнулся.  
– Я работал с Генмой-сан, завершал миссию в деревне в двух днях пути отсюда. Когда команда номер семь сообщила нам, что случилось, я вызывался проникнуть в храм и узнать, нельзя ли чем-нибудь помочь, – взгляд его карих глаз задержался на неприкрытом лице Какаши несколько дольше, чем это было необходимо, прежде чем чунин отвел глаза, разглядывая разнообразные темные спирали, усеивающие грудь, спину и руки Какаши. – Это все наложенные печати, Какаши-сан? Или раньше рисовали и другие?  
– Насколько я могу судить, это все, – сухим, как спичка, голосом ответил Какаши, оглядывая себя. – Похоже, они запечатали ими мою чакру и...  
– Притупили все ощущения? – подхватил Ирука и в ответ на прямой взгляд Какаши только пожал плечами. – Для этого есть символ, прямо здесь, – он проследил кончиком загорелого пальца спираль, вырисованную прямо посередине груди Какаши. От этого прикосновения по коже пошли мурашки, а Ирука немедленно отшатнулся и чуть покраснел.  
– Превосходно, сенсей, – медленно произнес Какаши, отчего чунин бросил на него еще один быстрый удивленный взгляд, и тут же быстро поправился: – В смысле, не знал, что вы разбираетесь в печатях.  
Ирука мельком глянул на него.  
– Вы многого обо мне не знаете, Какаши-сан, – едва ли не чопорно заявил он, потом шагнул в сторону, чтобы изучить, как запястья Какаши привязаны к каждому столбу нитями чакры. Выудив из глубин робы нож, он попробовал разрезать нити, но, казалось, совершенно не удивился тому, что острое лезвие ничего не могло с ними поделать.  
– Насколько полно блокировали вашу чакру? Можете использовать Шаринган?  
– Нет, – в качестве демонстрации Какаши с усилием приоткрыл глаз Обито. Знаки-запятые остались неподвижны, – он ослеп.  
Ирука что-то одобрительно промычал и несколько минут провел, осматривая печати, хотя до Какаши больше не дотрагивался. Наконец он коротко кивнул самому себе, словно подтверждая какую-то теорию, и сел на пол.  
– Плохие новости. Кто бы ни рисовал эти печати, он был настоящим знатоком своего дела. Если освободить вас, оставив эти печати, как есть, они быстро высосут всю вашу жизненную силу, и вы умрете примерно через полчаса. Более того, они, похоже, привязаны к определенному аспекту вашей личности.  
Вот уж точно, новости не из лучших.  
– К какому именно аспекту?  
– Ну, – на щеках Ируки вновь вспыхнул слабый румянец, – Какаши-сан, вы девственник?  
Какаши изумленно уставился на него.  
Ирука посмотрел в сторону.  
– Когда я проник в замок, то подслушал разговор двух монахов, – объяснил он. – Очевидно, план состоял в том, чтобы заманить к себе команду генинов из любой Скрытой деревни шиноби и принести одного из них в жертву. Это позволило бы им вызывать крайне мощного демона, которого они собирались контролировать по своему усмотрению, – Ирука сжал кулаки. – Они считали, что чем моложе генины, тем больше шансов заполучить девственников.  
– Они бы и пальцем не дотронулись до моей команды, – сказал Какаши. – Я бы отдал жизнь, чтобы защитить их. – Что, если верить словам Ируки, очень скоро и случится.  
Чунин кивнул и усилием воли разжал пальцы.  
– Знаю. Однако они устроили проверку, которая показала, что вы тоже... ну, чисты.  
Какаши принялся вспоминать: странный речитатив-заклинание настоятеля храма, произнесенное при их прибытии, зеленые светящиеся ореолы, возникшие над головами всей команды номер семь, внезапное нападение чуть ли не всех монахов храма, умеющих оперировать чакрой... Он вызвал подмогу и услал команду вперед, собираясь дать Наруто, Саске и Сакуре время сбежать... и в итоге попался сам.  
– Демон присваивает себе тело жертвы, – тихо продолжил Ирука, – таким образом он заполучит в свое распоряжение всю вашу силу, Какаши-сан. Абсолютно всю.  
Взгляд Какаши упал на острый нож, по-прежнему лежащий на коленях Ируки. Он напрягся.  
– А вы этого не допустите.  
– Нет, – серьезно подтвердил Ирука, – не допущу.  
Случившееся дальше никогда бы не произошло, если бы чакра Какаши не была запечатана и если бы он сам не был ослаблен, уже несколько дней не получая ничего, кроме воды. Но в следующую секунду Какаши оказался захвачен врасплох, потому что Ирука внезапно подошел к нему вплотную, положил ладонь ему сзади на шею и поцеловал.  
Впрочем, поцелуй оказались на редкость целомудренным (может, Какаши и был девственником, но раньше уже целовался – хотя в основном на миссиях). Но прежде, чем он сумел прийти в себя от изумления, Ирука чуть отстранился, глядя на Какаши мягким и теплым взглядом.  
– Простите, – сказал он, – я никогда не рассматривал вас в романтическом ключе, но, думаю, это единственный выход.  
Три удара сердца спустя Какаши осознал, на что тот намекает: что, скорее всего, печати завязаны на его девственность, и самое простое решение – изменить этот фактор.  
Он с трудом проглотил комок в горле.  
– Я не храню себя для одной-единственной любви, сенсей.  
Еще один долгий взгляд.  
– Врете.  
Затем Ирука вновь склонился к нему, горячо дыша Какаши в ухо:  
– У нас мало времени, и это нечестно по отношению к вам. Но обещаю, что вам, как минимум, понравится.  
Голос чунина, хрипловатый и низкий, похоже, воздействовал прямиком на пах. Какаши вновь попытался сглотнуть, но обнаружил, что во рту пересохло. В любом случае ему дали лишь секундную паузу: в следующий миг Ирука приподнял его голову за подбородок и вновь накрыл его рот своим.  
Какаши мог много чего сделать, чтобы остановить его – если бы по-настоящему хотел. Например, укусить Ируку за язык. Но, как бы он ни хотел в первый раз переспать с человеком, которым действительно увлечен,  _жить_ ему хотелось гораздо сильнее.  
Кроме того, прижавшиеся губы были твердыми и удивительно приятными. Ирука провел кончиком языка по его губам, и когда Какаши приоткрыл рот, языки сплелись – шокирующе интимно. Ирука провел ладонью по его голой спине, потом начал поигрывать короткими волосами на шее.  
Какаши тихо простонал, его запястья, связанные нитями чакры, дернулись, но в этом не было страха – лишь желание коснуться, скользнуть руками под тонкую робу и, может, распустить так бесивший его «хвостик».  
Ирука издал сдавленный смешок прямо ему в рот, словно прочитав мысли. Прервав поцелуй, он наклонил голову и прошелся губами по подбородку Какаши, а потом по мягкой коже шеи, принявшись свободной рукой описывать неровные круги по обнаженной груди и плоскому животу Какаши.  
– Какаши-сан, до вас раньше кто-нибудь так дотрагивался? – просил он.  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Нет, никогда.  
Ирука на миг замер и закрыл глаза.  
– Это слишком заводит, – прошептал он и лизнул впадинку на горле Какаши, накрыл ладонью его пах. И несколько раз легко погладил круговыми движениями.  
Какаши прикусил губу, напрягшись от такого прикосновения другого мужчины. По его голой груди разлился лихорадочный румянец, вызванный наполовину желанием, а наполовину смущением, бывшим едва ли не больше, чем желание. Но Ирука вновь сменил позицию, зайдя к нему со спины.  
– Не могу точно сказать, что разрушит печати, – объяснил он еле слышно, выдыхая слова в ухо Какаши. – А то я бы, Какаши-сан, вам просто отсосал, – стоя за джонином, никак не попадая в поле его зрения, он проложил влажную дорожку поцелуев по его шее. – И я очень хотел бы вам отсосать, но нам нужно быть уверенными. Впрочем, думаю, это вам тоже понравится.  
От этих пошлых слов, тем более услышанных от человека, обычно яростно ратующего за приличия, Какаши растерял все мысли. И когда Ирука прикусил чувствительное место между шеей и плечом, Какаши выгнулся дугой, напрягшись в путах.  
– Делайте, что считаете нужным, сенсей, – согласился он, и как бы ему не хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало отстраненно и профессионально, голос все равно был выше, чем обычно. Словно ему не хватало дыхания.  
Он кожей почувствовал усмешку Ируки, но тут же внимание полностью переключилось на чужую ладонь в паху. Кушак, придерживающий церемониальные штаны Какаши, быстро оказался развязан и легко отброшен в сторону. Горячие пальцы Ируки обхватили его член и легонько сдавили. А затем член оказался зажат в чужом кулаке, скользящем вверх-вниз легкими неторопливыми движениями.  
Какаши прерывисто вздохнул, толкаясь навстречу, и вздрогнул, когда Ирука остановился, продолжая дразнить кончиком большого пальца головку.  
Чунин за его спиной завозился, что-то там делая, и обычно это не осталось бы незамеченным, но, в конце концов, все ощущения были притуплены, а его самого старательно отвлекали. Но затем раздался хлюпающий звук, и секунду спустя он почувствовал, как Ирука скользнул свободной рукой по заднице Какаши, ниже и  _внутрь_.  
Какаши дернулся, и Ирука успокаивающе забормотал ему в шею, целуя и прикусывая:  
– Расслабься. Пусть все идет, как идет.  
Он вновь захватил член Какаши в кулак, и толчок навстречу означал, что, когда Какаши подастся обратно, то сам нанижет себя на этот палец. От умелой хватки Ируки на нем, вокруг него,  _в нем_  Какаши пришлось сжать зубы, сдерживаясь – по позвоночнику пробегали волны удовольствия, проходя прямо через пах.  
Ирука вдавил палец дальше через кольцо мышц – немного жгло, но, как ни странно, удовольствие от этого стало только еще сильнее. Какаши застонал, закрывая глаза, и начал покачивать бедрами взад-вперед осторожными плавными движения, трахая руку Ируки и одновременно трахая себя его пальцем.  
– Вот так... – ободряюще зашептал Ирука. Он шевельнулся, прижимая собственный возбужденный член к бедру Какаши так, чтобы тереться об него. Какаши увеличил ритм. Ирука застонал, проводя языком по изгибу его бледной шеи и выдохнул:  
– Давай, Какаши. Кончай! Сейчас!  
И Какаши прошиб оргазм неожиданной силы. Он издал сдавленный крик, оборванный, потому что он едва не прокусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не слишком шуметь, принимая в себя палец Ируки на всю длину.  
Кулак вокруг его члена немного разжался, когда Какаши выплеснул на него семя, пачкая белесым в финальных судорогах удовольствия.  
Последняя дрожь прошла, и кожу Какаши охватил странный жар; он, по-прежнему тяжело дыша, опустил голову и увидел, что покрывавшие его грудь печати уменьшаются, распутываются, а затем исчезают, полностью сходя на нет.  
Ирука, наконец, убрал от него руки и отступил на шаг назад. Потребовалось лишь небольшое усилие чакры – и Какаши разорвал сдерживающие его путы, а освободившись, отошел от столбов.  
Шаринган вернулся к жизни, суматошно забирая чакру, и Какаши быстро закрыл левый глаз.  
– Какаши-сан, вам лучше? – заботливо осведомился Ирука, вновь становясь привычным воплощением поборника приличий. Когда Какаши развернулся, то застал его в позе концентрации, медитирующим: твердый член Ируки топорщил ткань его свободной робы, но чунин усилием воли прогонял возбуждение прочь.  
– Гораздо лучше, – признал Какаши, сгибая и разгибая руки, проверяя свою силу. – Благодарю за руку помощи, сенсей, – и с наслаждением понаблюдал, как чунин покраснел и отвернулся.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – ответил Ирука с легким поклоном. – Давайте придумаем, как выбираться отсюда, прежде чем вернутся монахи. Даже если вы больше не годитесь им в жертву, сомневаюсь, что они очень обрадуются этому обстоятельству.  
С этим было не поспорить. Но чакра Какаши вернулась к нему, да еще в полном объеме, восстановившись за несколько дней безделья.  
– Предоставьте это мне, – сказал он и, шагнув вперед, схватил чунина в объятия. Тот изумился, потом неуверенно улыбнулся, и его улыбка становилась все шире, пока Какаши закончил складывать последние печати для дзюцу перемещения.  
И шиноби исчезли в вихре листьев.


End file.
